


Thunderstorms

by DraBelly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and yet sweet I think, describing a headcanon, more or less, therefor only counting as drabble, was a gift for one of my Loki rpers, yeah should count as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had an argue with Odin. But Thor, who knows how much Loki loves thunderstorms, creates one for him, to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Published on my tumblr blog around Christmas 2014. Was meant as description of a headcanon for one of my Loki-rpers.

This is for [silfursvik](http://tmblr.co/mpZRDIFQ6QmZX2ZrZkSn8Tg)

**Merry Christmas, bae <3**

 

**·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙**

 

Already as Thor entered the room, he could sense with each of his being, that Loki was incredibly sad, even when he only could see him from behind. Always in their common life, both brothers had have a sort of special bond, noticing when the other one needed the others help, even when no one wanted to admit it loudly by simply saying it. Not that both were in an age, where they would still do this anymore.

With a deep breath, the older brother came in and closed the door quietly, not knowing if Loki had heard it or not, because his younger brother moved not even the slightest bit.

While Thor approached him from behind, the blondes thoughts drifted to the situation he had not seen himself, only heard by others - a further time a loud argue between their father and Loki. According to Fandral it was, like so often, a discussion about Lokis magic and his skills in battle, that he was not, how Odin wanted to have his son - and of course, their mother was on Lokis side - even Thor was. So Loki did not had the strength Thor himself owned - and? Thor knew, that his brother was incredibly skilled in his magic, he learned and practised for hours each day, trying the spell or the potion for so long, til he would finally reach the goal he had set himself.

Something Thor could only admire. Not only, that Loki seemed to be so patient even when his tests went wrong and tried it over and over - no - Thor also knew and had seen already, that Loki was skilled. He did not use any of the weapons, they chose usually, but it did not meant, he couldn´t fight. He had his magic, his illusions and his throwable knives. If all ropes would rip he even had his dagger with him. How often they were been in situations, where Loki had safed them both? How often only been out of traps, because Loki could create, what Thor did not?

They were a team - no matter what Odin or anyone else said - for Thor, his little brother was one of the best friends he could have next to Fandral and never would he look away, when Loki was in a state like this.

Now finally arrived behind the bit smaller one, the older brother leaned himself forward, embracing his brother from behind and crossing his arms on his stomach, before he laid his chin on Lokis shoulder. So Loki must have heard him, because he did not even flinch the slightest bit. No, instead he sighed deeply and leaned his slender statue more back against his big brother. A further sign for his sadness. A sign, which he usually did not allowed to show Thor, even when the blonde knew, that Loki liked them being like this.

So near … so  _close_  … in a way, where both were aware it would be… strange for others. For people who were not them, for people who did not feel the same they both did.

“You heard it?”, the clear, quiet voice was sounded ahead of him and Thor - awoken out of his thoughts hummed slightly, confirming the question. Actually something else was not necessary, but nonetheless Thor opened his lips, while he tightened his grip around his brother a bit more, keeping him safe inside of his embrace.

“I did.”

“So you came to cheer one time more?”

With a little frown the blonde shifted his weight, even without seeing Lokis face, he could have heard the sad smile, he did while talking.

“When did I ever let you down, my prince?”

Using the term for Loki he had used in their early days as children, he could feel the silent chuckle more than actually hear it and Loki leaned his head back, laying it upon his shoulder. For quite several minutes silence filled the room of the second born prince, additional to the scent of herbs from the amount of potions, Loki made often at day.

Thor knew he could have say anything, could´ve explain or try to cheer him up with words or even distract, but he did nothing of it. Loki did not need a distraction, he needed a friend and Thor saw himself clearly as a friend. Maybe even more through the fact they were brothers.

They shared a bond and Thor was well aware that Loki felt the same way about this.

Slowly it got darker around them, the room, right now still full of sunlight lost slowly his colours while the blue on the sky faded, as large clouds appeared in nuances from light grey over to a dark one until the deepest of black.

Still not saying a word, both princes looked at the changing sky, savouring what happened. Bright blue and emerald green eyes following the natural spectacle of raising clouds until one loud rumbling thunder was heard.

The dark haired prince bit his lower lip, while huge flashes of lightnings appeared over their whole realm, enlighten the dark sky and the silhouettes of Asgard only for seconds. Rain started to fall, fierce, heavy, loudly and within less seconds everything seemed to be as wet as if it had rained straight for three days.

A further loud growling of thunder appeared, so loud, that Loki had almost the feeling it could burn the palace into a little pile of ashe.

That was the moment, the younger princes eyes seemed to getting their usual sparkles again and he lifted his own hands, to lay them upon the thunderers warm skin on his arms, feeling the safety all over him right now.

This was made for  _him_. All this power, just to lighten up his mood, because his big brother knew very well how much he loved the storms, Thor was able to create. How much he loved to hear the rain, to see the flashes and the silhouttes of Asgard, to hear the rumbling power above their heads.

All this for him.

And Loki was very well aware, what it meant, for both of them. For both princes of Asgard. It may not be understandable for any others, but Lokis knew its meaning and so did Thor.

In the middle of the thunderstorm Loki turned his head, so that he was be able to look at his big brother, seeing the bright blue, which gave him so much.

A short smile flinched over his lips, while his hand stroked gently over the warm skin beneath his fingers and as he lifted his head more up and parted his lips, he did not even had to wait long, his big brother responded, lowering his head until their lips met in a gentle, almost utterly tender and sweet kiss.

Aye - this was the place where he truly did belong to - Thor.


End file.
